


A Matter of Attention

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [13]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Shenanigans with Vicki, Henry, and Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Attention

Victoria Nelson, PI, was not happy.

Now, normally she was content. Not HAPPY, exactly; HAPPY would include being in a steady but non-restricting relationship with an uncomplicated guy she loved and being totally and completely left out of the supernatural world. At the moment she was in relationships with two men; a centuries old English vampire prince with enough emotional baggage to float a boat and a paranoid homicide cop who also happened to be catholic.

Apparently their views on Catholicism were different.

This was the reason for Vicki’s current unhappiness.

Mike was being a dickhead and Henry was being an ass…observations neither one had been interested in hearing.

“Would you two just knock it off! I don’t- .”

A harsh thud from the next room cut off her statement.

In an almost comic move, all three people turned towards the doorway in perfect tandem, puzzled at the sound. None of them moved significantly although Henry did whiff at the air in an attempt to find a scent.

Whatever he smelled made his eyes darken and fangs lengthen.

Alerted by Henry’s altered state, Vicki and Mike picked up their respective weapons (gun and asp) and moved to either side of the doorway in a classic police procedure.

After a long, tense moment the two, acting as one, darted into the room. Vicki ended up further in with her asp fully extended and ready to fight in close quarters while Mike stayed on the periphery with his gun, safety off, ready to fire.

There was no one there.

Vicki blinked and looked around the room again, making sure to pay close attention to the shadows and ceiling where a lot of her most recent clientele could easily be found. After a long, slow scrutiny she turned back towards her vampire and scowled.

“There’s no one here. What the hell was that about?”

“You’re wrong.” He approached the doorway as if in a trance, voice still harsh with the Hunger. “I can smell it.”

“It?” Mike growled from nearby, ready to leap to Vicki’s defense if anything should pop out of the woodwork.

“Power. Pure power the like of which I’ve never felt before. I can practically taste it.”

“Yeah? Well there doesn’t seem to be anything to taste in here.” Vicki was, understandably, in an even worse mood now. In response to her anger Mike backed away and Henry toned down his Hunter. Both knew how volatile she could be.

And considering they were in competition for her heart, neither was willing to risk an explosion.

“Vicki I don’t know what it is but I do know it’s here.” Henry scowled at her skeptical glare. “Just trust me on this, okay?”

“Trust YOU? HA!” But of course Mike couldn’t keep his nose out of anything.

That set off another bout of bickering and just as Vicki could feel herself getting angry enough to throw both of the idiots out of their attractive asses she heard something.

A low whine almost, maybe a whimper. But from where?

She frowned and slowly moved in the direction she thought she’d heard it in. Tuning out the bickering was old hat even after so few months. Neither of the males noticed her missing as she left the room and moved into the room next door.

The room was nearly identical to the one she’d left behind but for one glaring difference; there was a young girl sitting on the floor in the middle of a ring of characters drawn in blood. She looked scared stiff but that could’ve just been the silencing spell. And there had to be a silencing spell because whenever the girl opened her mouth, obviously expecting words to emerge, Vicki didn’t hear anything.

“Hang on, let me get you out of…OH CRAP!”

Apparently touching the symbols was bad idea. Cursing her stupidity Vicki yelled to the room at large, summoning her friends even as she felt the runes on the floor drag her into the girl’s tiny prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...I find it interesting how I seem to have some fics *just* from the book or *just* from the tv show, but almost none that incorporate both. I didn't notice that when I was writing.


End file.
